


Trouble

by Aryagraceling



Series: Prompts, Drabbles, and Shorts [18]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, M/M, Reindeer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryagraceling/pseuds/Aryagraceling
Summary: Shikamaru helps Neji avoid family.





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [FWU_2018_Smutmas_Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FWU_2018_Smutmas_Collection) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> First kiss under the mistletoe on Christmas eve

    Neji’s breath formed clouds in the air as he walked through the park. Lights covered every possible surface, a cacophony of red, blue and everything in between revealing the path before him. It couldn’t be too much longer to the makeshift stable Shikamaru had directed him to. _Come help your shepard tend his flock_ , he’d texted when Neji told him he could no longer handle the sideways glances and forced gestures of love at the Hyuuga Christmas party.

    Hiashi hadn’t been pleased when he up and left.

    The scent of pine grew thicker as he walked further, lights beginning to spread out as the little lean-to appeared. _They get antsy if it’s too artificial,_ Shikamaru had told him. _Come back by the pines and you’ll find us._ Neji could hear bells and a snort before finally Shikamaru’s voice-- “Trouble, that’s what you are.”

    The two cups in his gloved hands were cooling rapidly in the Christmas Eve freeze and he tapped the side of the shelter with his foot when he got there, startling Shikamaru from where he was preoccupied with one of the reindeer. “Shit, Neji,” he said, hand to his chest before standing and straightening. “One of those for me?”

    “I was planning on drinking both of them, but the barista gave me one with sugar and that’s just not my thing,” Neji said. Shikamaru grabbed eagerly for the extended cup and took a grateful sip, looking up at Neji through long lashes. “You’re welcome.”

    “Thanks.”

    “Where is everyone? It’s Christmas Eve, I would’ve imagined more people coming through to see the lights,” Neji said. He looked around for a place to sit and Shikamaru grabbed a blanket from the fence to lay over a hay bale. “No parents, either?”

    “They fucked off to go do something,” Shikamaru said. He settled down and patted the bale next to him, shooing a deer away from nibbling the ends of Neji’s scarf. “Get out,” he scolded. “That’s not food either.”

    “Either?” Neji asked.

    “Tried eating my hat earlier,” Shikamaru grumbled. He pulled the beanie down low on his forehead and leaned back against the wall. “Some kid asked me if I was Jesus, too. His mom didn’t like it when I told him these were reindeer and not asses.”

    “Did she call you an ass?”

  
    “She called me an ass.” Shikamaru smirked and tilted his cup toward Neji’s to click the rims together. “Mom told me it’s because my hair’s down. I don’t see it.”

    “I do.” Neji let himself relax back into the wood as one of the reindeer started sniffing at his shoes. It wasn’t so bad, he thought, now that he was out of the biting wind. Out of the cold with a warm cup in his hands and next to Shikamaru. Might have only been a few weeks since they started dating, but damned if he wasn’t falling quickly. And with shoulder length dark waves trapped under red knit--

    Neji did see the resemblance.

    “Think she would’ve called me worse names if I told her kid I was the one true son of God?” Shikamaru asked, head flopping over to look at Neji’s grin. “Every year, we come to show people the ‘real magic of Christmas,’ like it’s not just about presents and family and shit,” he continued. “You know what it’s really about? Money.”

    “I don’t know,” Neji said with a shrug. He took a sip and let the coffee burn down his throat, sighing as warmth spread through his chest. From his leg, too, as Shikamaru brushed the back of his knuckles experimentally over it. “I always figured it was about getting drunk and avoiding conflict.”

    “I can think of something better for you to do.” Shikamaru pointed up and Neji’s eyes shifted to a sprig of mistletoe above them. His lips curved around the lip of his cup as Shikamaru’s face grew a little more open, a little more hopeful. “Merry Christmas?”

    “Here I thought you were this misanthropic little shit,” Neji teased, wrinkling his nose in a laugh as Shikamaru scoffed and pulled his hand away. He took both cups and set them down, carefully away from the milling deer. “I must be an exception.”

    Shikamaru leaned in closer to rest his head on Neji’s shoulder, his fingers flirting with Neji’s before Neji grabbed took his hand. “Always an exception,” he said softly, moving to rest his chin on Neji’s coat and look at him. “Kiss me?”

    “Of course.” Neji pulled away and Shikamaru’s face fell for the quickest second before realizing he was only taking his gloves off. The other man’s hair slid through his fingers as he brushed them across Shikamaru’s neck, his cheeks, to cup his jaw and rest their foreheads together. “You knew, didn’t you?” he murmured. “That I’d come. You planned this.”

    “Might have,” Shikamaru said. His lips barely, _barely_ ghosted against Neji’s as he spoke, their breath mingling in white clouds as the deer moved beside them. “You said you never got along with your family. I’ve been waiting for the right time.”

    “Then what’s stopping y--” The rest of Neji’s words were swallowed by the gentle press of slightly chapped lips against his, Shikamaru’s hands coming up to grip his jacket and pull him closer. He let his eyes slip shut and surrendered to the feeling of quiet exultation coursing through his veins as Shikamaru huffed happily into him and dove deeper. Neji curled his fingers up under the back of the hat to tip the other’s head back, taking control with a soft moan.

    It was Shikamaru who broke first, pulling back to laugh breathlessly into the chilled December air. “Nothing, now,” he said with a grin. “Absolutely no--”

    Neji stole the words this time, taking Shikamaru’s bottom lip between his and tracing it with his tongue as Shikamaru grabbed ahold of his arms. They lost themselves in each other for what seemed like hours before Neji felt a tug on his scarf and looked down to see velvet lips chewing once again. “Hey!” he exclaimed, and Shikamaru shooed the animal away once again before holding the soaking end up.

    “Errr…” he began.

    “That’ll wash out.” Both men’s spines stiffened as Shikaku and Yoshino leaned over the fence, grinning broadly. “Told you he was seeing someone,” Shikaku continued conspiratorially.

    Yoshino nodded. “You’d think he would’ve realized the silly grin around the house would’ve given it away,” she said.

    “Moooom,” Shikamaru groaned, burying his face into Neji’s chest. “Can we get five minutes? One, even? One minute without embarrassing stories?”

    “One,” Shikaku said, pointing a finger toward the pair. “Because it’s Christmas. Watch your coffees, by the way--you’ve got a thief.” He turned away with Yoshino and left both to wave a hand at the reindeer so keen on ruining their small comforts.

    “What’s his name?” Neji asked when they were situated a few seconds later.

    “Take a guess,” Shikamaru said, and Neji shook his head. “Mm, fine, I’ll give it to you,” Shikamaru murmured against his cheek. “Trouble. His name is Trouble.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Feedback is _always_ appreciated and encouraged, be it via kudos/comments/bookmarks or through any of my social media below.
> 
> * [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sparkswithyou)  
> * [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AryaGrace4)  
> * [Discord](https://discord.gg/ZkxAX9r) (or aryagraceling#4222 if you're not looking for another server)  
> * [AO3 Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951), a facebook group for all creators and readers.


End file.
